<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>got so much soul in my body (but no one keeping me honest) by ElasticElla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705414">got so much soul in my body (but no one keeping me honest)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla'>ElasticElla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Imposters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode: s02e09 The World Needs Heroes. Over., F/F, Femslash February, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 03:21:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22705414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“The zipper is sticking!”</p>
<p>“Don’t force it sweetie, I’ll be right there.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maddie Jonson/Sophia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>got so much soul in my body (but no one keeping me honest)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title from k flay's giver</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maddie opens the bathroom door, revealing Sophia clad in black lingerie, skirt and blouse on the ground. Their eyes meet through the mirror, and Sophia smirks. </p>
<p>“Got it.” </p>
<p>“I see that…”</p>
<p>“Well? Close the door behind you.” </p>
<p>Maddie does, blames curiosity for what is surely a terrible idea. Rule four: never fuck your fellow conartists was never an issue before this team up. Not that she thought the trip down memory lane with Ez would do anything, and she’s morbidly curious about the woman he fell in love with next. (He was curious about Patrick, it’s only fair.)</p>
<p>Sophia rolls her eyes, turning to her. “So hesitant. You northern gringos don’t-”  </p>
<p>Maddie kisses her, knows a fight or fuck moment from a mile away, and this is both, Sophia’s nails scraping up her back. Her mouth is warm and wet, heavy on the teeth in a way that’s definitely on purpose. </p>
<p>“Better,” Sophia breathes, nails scratching firmly down her neck. “I’m going to know you.” </p>
<p>Maddie chuckles against her collarbone, pressing kisses down her sternum- she’s always enjoyed impossible threats.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>